


I Want to Lick you from your Head to your Toes

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Series: Leo + Marcos [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Argentina National Team, Celebrations, Copa América, Flirting, Hotels, Injury Recovery, M/M, kunessi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun flicks his eyes over at Marcos and then back at his phone. "Does it look like he's awake? What do you want?" His tone is cool, but it's warmer than it has been for the last few months. </p><p>Marcos has been working hard to get back into Kun's good graces.</p><p>"I just," Marcos says, looking over at the mirror stretched out in the far wall. He stares at his reflection, trying to psych himself up, and then looks back at Kun. "I wanted to ask if it would be okay for me t-to, like, make a move on Leo." </p><p>Kun immediately looks up at Marcos, eyes narrowing. "'Make a move,'" he repeats incredulously, dropping his phone and sitting up straight. The action jostles the bed, but Leo still doesn't wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Lick you from your Head to your Toes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [futuretrapqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuretrapqueen/gifts).



> First time writing this pairing (not the Kunessi of course haha), but I'm strangely into it. I wrote this yesterday in a few hours after seeing a picture of Marcos and Leo together.

 

Marcos finally decides to go for it after the Panama game.

He's keyed up from the win, adrenaline pumping and still feeling that high that comes from having played well. He's half hard, and has been since the end of the game... Rather, ever since Leo scored that 19 minute hat trick. (But hey, the rest of the world has a massive boner from that, too, so it's probably okay.)

But aside from the goals, Leo's smile had stretched from ear to ear. And it was such a relief, such a joy to see him playing again...

God, Marcos wants him.

With Nicolás' goal, Leo's hat trick and then Kun's goal (which Marcos served up on a platter for him, thank you very much), Marcos figures everyone is probably in a mood to celebrate.

And after a teensy bit of liquid courage, Marcos is ready too.

He goes looking for their number 10.

It's a short walk down the hallway to Leo's room, easy to find with Kun's and Leo's names clearly displayed on the wall. Marcos licks his lips as he approaches. His heart is pounding and he has to take a deep breath, noting that the door to their room is ajar. After standing there like an idiot for a minute, he nods to himself and sticks his head in. "Hey," Marcos greets, letting out a silent, shuddering breath.

Kun's sitting up on the far side of one of the beds, pillows propped behind him and legs crossed at the ankles. The television is on, volume barely audible, but Kun's attention seems to be focused on his phone. And despite the fact that there are two beds, Leo is sprawled out next to Kun, hugging a pillow and laying on his stomach. They're both shirtless, dressed in their team sweatpants, feet bare as usual.

Only Kun looks towards the door at the sound of Marcos' voice. "Hey," the striker replies, looking back down at his phone. When Marcos doesn't say anything else, Kun looks over at him again. "In or out, boludo," he murmurs, glancing down at Leo and raising his eyebrows. "And close the door, too, eh?"

Marcos steps in, shutting the door quietly behind him. "He awake?" Marcos asks, a little disappointed that he knows the answer. Leo's head is turned away from the door and towards Kun, his shoulders rising and falling slowly with his even breathing.

Asleep.

Just Marcos' luck.

His gaze skims down Leo's bare back, mouth watering at the muscles on display. The rainbow of bruising still painted over the base of Leo's spine gives him pause, but it doesn't keep Marcos from sneaking a look at Leo's delicious ass. Even those terrible sweatpants can't hide cushy cheeks that he knows (from a few slightly-not-so-accidental grabs) feel gorgeous.

Kun flicks his eyes over at Marcos and then back at his phone. "Does it look like he's awake? What do you want?" His tone is cool, but it's warmer than it has been for the last few months.

Marcos has been working hard to get back into Kun's good graces.

"I just," Marcos says, looking over at the mirror stretched out in the far wall. He stares at his reflection, trying to psych himself up, and then looks back at Kun. "I wanted to ask if it would be okay for me t-to, like, make a move on Leo."

Kun immediately looks up at Marcos, eyes narrowing. "'Make a move,'" he repeats incredulously, dropping his phone and sitting up straight. The action jostles the bed, but Leo still doesn't wake.

Marcos holds up his hands, knowing that came out wrong. "No! Just, you know, do you think he'd be interested." He swallows. "In me. Me and him." He closes his eyes and thinks about the way Leo had smiled at him earlier. "I thought... I thought he might be... And, like, I wanted to ask if it would be okay..."

He opens his eyes in time to see Kun glancing down at Leo.

"Why are you asking me?" Kun asks, crossing his arms and tilting his chin up aggressively.

Marcos sighs, scratching a hand through his hair. "Well, I mean, I know you guys are close." He doesn't say that they're friends with benefits or in love with each other, because the truth is--he doesn't know what they are *exactly*. "And I wouldn't ever want to come between you."

Kun laughs, relaxing, and shakes his head. "You couldn't," he says pointedly. "But thanks, I guess."

Marcos knows he's right, deep down. He remembers his fight with Kun, remembers how Leo had taken Kun's side immediately... It hadn't been a good time for any of them.

They're both quiet for a moment, the television the only background noise. Marcos wonders if Kun is thinking of their fight, but if he's not, he doesn't want to remind him. And so he struggles not to ask his question about Leo again, doesn't want to push his luck with Kun.

Eventually Kun hums as if he's come to a sudden decision. "Take off your shirt," he orders, leaning back against his pillows.

Marcos reddens. "What? Why?"

Kun smiles, and there's something in his eyes that Marcos can't read. "You want to know if Leo's interested, right?" He raises his eyebrows. "Take off your shirt and I'll tell you. I know what he likes." He says it matter of factly, and Marcos believes him.

Still...

Marcos stares at him, heart starting to pound again. "You've seen me with my shirt off," he mumbles, feeling unsure. He's not ashamed of his body, but he also doesn't want this to become some story that Kun tells everyone later.

Kun shrugs, picking up his phone again, like it doesn't matter one way or another what Marcos does.

So Marcos caves.

He strips his shirt off over his head, holding it awkwardly in his hand while Kun looks back at him. Marcos knows he's flushing now, and one look at the mirror tells him the blush is traveling down his chest. But he stands still, tightening his stomach and arms unconsciously, his body's automatic response when someone is looking at him.

No, not looking... Inspecting.

As if he's a piece of meat, or a horse that someone's buying.

Kun stares at him, looking at Marcos' tattoos on his chest and arms. Then his eyes slide down Marcos's stomach, lingering on the firm abdominal muscles.

Marcos becomes aware that he's stopped breathing, and takes a deep breath in through his nose.

Kun's eyes travel lower, sliding down Marcos' body, over the bulge in his shorts and down to his thick thighs and calves. Kun blinks, flicking his eyes at the bed for a second and then meets Marcos' gaze. "Take your shorts off, too," he says.

Marcos drops his shirt on the floor in shock.

"What?! No. Fuck off!" Marcos reaches down and picks up his shirt angrily. "Jesus, Kun," he says practically shaking with embarrassment. "What the hell is your problem?"

Kun's laughing as he waggles his eyebrows. "Come on," he cajoles. "Let me see your dick. I wanna know if it's big enough." He starts laughing harder, slapping his knee, barely able to get his words out while Marcos throws his shirt back on. "At least show me your ass," Kun says, cackling.

"You're an asshole," Marcos grits out, stalking towards the door. "Fuck you, I'll talk to Leo myself." He's got one hand on the door handle, mentally kicking himself for even thinking he could talk to Kun about this, when Kun calls his name.

"Marcos!" Kun says, still smiling. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" He wipes his eyes and beckons Marcos back. "He's interested. I promise he's interested."

Marcos takes one step towards the bed. "How do you know?" he asks, unable to help himself. He knows he's beet red, and his voice trembles when he tries to keep it even. But if Kun's not lying...

Kun scoffs. "Because I know, okay?" He turns his attention back to his to his phone and shrugs. Marcos shakes his head and goes to leave again, but then Kun continues. "Oh, and he's been staring at you in the mirror since you came in."

Marcos stops in his tracks.

The mirror.

The fucking mirror!

He walks over to the bed, this time around to the other side so he can see Leo's face. And sure enough, there's a pair of dark eyes peering back at him. "Hey," Marcos whispers, feeling off balance, wondering if the two of them have just been messing with him. "So, you want to...?" He trails off, not knowing what to say. "Come to my room?"

Leo smiles faintly but doesn't speak. Instead he flattens his hand on the bed, uncurling his fingers. Then he inches his hand across the sheets and rubs his finger against Kun's side.

Marcos is confused, but Kun puts his hand on top of Leo's. "I know," Kun mutters gently, before looking up at Marcos. "He's interested, but not right now."

Leo closes his eyes, dark lashes fluttering against his cheek, sighing deeply.

When Marcos continues to look confused, Kun cocks his head to the side. "His back," Kun clarifies, gesturing towards the bruising. There's a silent 'you idiot' that goes unsaid. "He can barely move right now."

Marcos nods in understanding, disappointment surging through him again. But of course, he gets it, he saw Leo after Honduras--he knows how much pain Leo was in. Knows how much pain Leo is still in.

"Oh, yeah, okay," Marcos says, his smile reappearing when it really sinks in that Leo *is* interested in him.

That they are going to celebrate.

That Marcos isn't going to have to come up with excuses for touching Leo's ass.

Leo opens his eyes again. His pupils are huge, and he murmurs something. Marcos doesn't hear, but Kun smiles. "Pull up your shirt, again," Kun says.

Marcos is confused, but draws the material up to reveal his stomach. "Like this?" he asks, feeling weird about this whole thing again. He straightens up, tugging his shirt higher to reveal a nipple. "Why?"

Leo says something else quietly, and then giggles.

Kun rolls his eyes and Marcos drops his shirt back down to cover himself. "What did he say?" Marcos asks curiously, furrowing his brows as Leo closes his eyes again.

Marcos doesn't think Leo is laughing at him, but he isn't sure.

"He says he wants to lick your abs," Kun says, shaking his head. Leo continues to giggle, his eyes shut, fingers moving under Kun's hand.

Marcos blinks in surprise, but Kun laughs, too. "They have him on the good painkillers. He's high as a kite, Marcos."

Leo says something else that gets lost in his giggling, and Kun shushes him. "That's enough out of you, sweetheart," he says fondly, brushing his fingers through Leo's hair. "I am not repeating that. You're supposed to be resting, hmm?"

Marcos takes another step back then, still smiling, but feeling like he's intruding. *This* is the Leo and Kun he knows and loves.

Yet, when Kun looks up at him, his eyes are kind. "Sit with him at breakfast, tomorrow," Kun says, winking. "He'd like that." He continues to comb his fingers through Leo's hair, trying to calm him down. "And he won't remember any of this."

Marcos nods, too excited to say anything else. He waves goodbye and heads for the door, already knowing he's not going to be getting any sleep. He's just closing the door when he hears Kun's exasperated voice saying, "well, I wanted to see it too! And I tried to get him to take them off, but you weren't any help, were you?!"

Marcos grins, pulling the door shut amidst a fresh wave of giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many things to read and comment on, and so many comments to reply on, and so many works in progress. I'm very sorry! Xox


End file.
